No One More Day
by Spidey Legend
Summary: <html><head></head>Peter y Mary Jane rechazan la oferta de Mephisto y con ayuda de Silver Sable huyen a Symkaria para refugiarse del acta de registro. Serie Regular. Peter/MJ/Silver/XXX.</html>
1. Oferta Rechazada

.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic protagonizado por Spidey.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Summary: <strong>Peter y Mary Jane rechazan la oferta de Mephisto y con ayuda de SIlver Sable, se refugian en Symkaria.

* * *

><p><strong>*Disclaimer:<strong> Ni Spider-Man ni los personajes de Marvel me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>No One More Day"<strong>

_Spider-Man/Marvel fanfic_

_By Spidey_Legend_

"**Capítulo Primero"**

"Oferta Rechazada"

_Creado y finalizado: 08/10/2014_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>eter Parker no podía creer como su vida se había echado a perder.

Todo por el acta de registro y la mala decisión de seguir a Tony Stark.

No culpaba a Tony por ello.

Peter había elegido quitarse la máscara y darse a conocer al público sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Por ese error su tía pagó el precio y murió.

A manos de un asesino enviado por el Kingpin.

Humillar al jefe criminal no resolvió nada. Solo ventilar un poco su furia y su culpa.

Ahora mismo tanto él como Mary Jane se encontraban en un país lejano.

Lejos de su familia y de sus amigos.

Lejos de sus colegas héroes y también de villanos.

Sin embargo, casos como Flash o Betty o incluso la tía de Mary Jane corrían peligro por su asociación con ellos.

Peter le imploró a Silver que se encargara de ello. Después de todo, tras rechazar la oferta de Mephisto para borrar el conocimiento de que Peter era Spider-Man los dejó aún más al descubierto. Sin embargo, Peter no quiso intercambiar esa seguridad por el matrimonio de su esposa.

Ya había perdido a su tía y no iba a perder también a Mary Jane.

Fue por eso, que la oferta de Silver Sable llegó como un regalo del cielo y aceptaron el asilo en Symkaria.

Peter estaba agradecido con la ayuda de su colega a la que en ocasiones la trataba de amiga a pesar de tener ciertos ideales diferentes.

Peter admiraba la valentía de la mercenaria aunque lo hiciese por dinero.

Pensando la actual situación, en estos momentos no le importaba que ideales tenía Silver Sable.

Peter solo pensaba en su familia.

Peter volteó su cabeza y pudo observar como Mary Jane dormía plácidamente luego del tiempo más loco e infernal que habían pasado en sus vidas.

De viaje hacia Symkaria, Mary Jane le dijo que estaba embarazada.

No podía creerlo; en especial luego que su primera hija había muerto tras la intromisión de Norman Osborn.

Se largó a llorar y la abrazó. Ella le correspondió.

Al parecer, en medio de tanta locura y mala suerte, algo bueno había sucedido.

Solo lamentaba que la tía May muriese antes de conocer la noticia.

Lo que Peter no sabía, es que Mary Jane si le había dicho a la anciana pero no quería preocupar más a su esposo. Parte de ella, sospechaba que de habérselo dicho, podría haber aceptado la oferta de Mephisto.

Aunque ahora parecía que habían decidido correctamente.

Ahora, al menos por un tiempo podrían descansar del acta y los políticos y la gente deseosa de sangre y de los héroes divididos para criar a su hija. Lejos de la patria pero a salvo.

Peter decidió marcharse por un momento. No podía conciliar el sueño luego del trajín del viaje y no quería incomodar a Mary Jane.

Finalmente decidió recorrer la mansión de Silver pero no por mucho tiempo. Peter la encontró entrenando y sonrió.

Una mujer formidable.

Segura de sí misma.

Dura con los enemigos y leal con sus aliados.

Peter no podía dejar de admirarla aunque parte de él se preguntaba acerca del favor que le pidió en el avión a cambio del asilo.

La verdad que ni Peter ni Mary Jane lo habían considerado demasiado ya que estaban desesperados pero Silver les advirtió que el asilo solo podría ser temporal y que el gobierno podría presentar reclamos ante las autoridades de Symkaria.

Sin embargo, Silver no agregó más nada y los dejó ser.

Peter y Mary Jane se cuestionaron un poco los motivos pero decidieron dejarlo para después.

El único consuelo que tenían por ahora es que si lograban que Mary Jane diese a luz en Symkaria, las leyes locales les otorgaba la ciudadanía completa y quedarían libres de ser perseguidos por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

Al menos por las vías legales.

Peter y Mary Jane se sorprendieron ante tamaña noticia pero los hizo felices al saber ante la gran oportunidad que se les presentaba.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Betty Brant estaba frenética.<p>

La situación de Peter la tenía completamente desencajada.

Al diablo con Jameson y con todos aquellos que lo criticaban.

Peter era un héroe y no se merecía eso. En especial la noticia que su tía había fallecido y que aparentemente había desaparecido junto a su esposa.

Betty no podía evitar el estar triste al pensar en su primer novio.

Betty siempre recordaba con dulzura su tiempo junto aunque fue corto y no se dio.

La reportera del Bugle había renunciado tras una discusión con Jameson. De hecho fue algo histórico cuando Betty abofeteó a su ex jefe enfrente de todos y salió corriendo de allí.

Algunos entendían la actitud.

Betty siempre tuvo una relación especial con Peter y ahora que toda la verdad sobre su ex novio salió a la luz, no podía evitar tener sentimientos encontrados.

Todo encajaba. Todas las veces que fue a rescatarla. Todas las veces que la dejaba plantada o sin explicaciones.

Ahora tenía una razón y no podía estar más orgullosa de él.

Sin embargo, hizo surgir algo más.

Betty comenzó a pensar en él tal como en los viejos tiempos.

Poco a poco se daba cuenta que se sentía atraía hacia él nuevamente. La vieja flama en ella no se había extinguido. Betty se dio cuenta que a tras su fracaso en el matrimonio con Ned y las idas y venidas con Flash, la relación con Peter fue la única estable y de la cual se sentía mejor.

Parte de ella se sentía también bastante mal por enamorarse de un hombre casado.

Betty no podía evitarlo pero si tenía que asegurarse que tanto Peter como Mary Jane no corriesen la suerte de la pobre May.

Es por ello que decidió recurrir a alguien también conocido por Peter.

Irónicamente otra de sus ex pero viuda de su mejor amigo.

Tenía que recurrir a ella. A pesar de su pasado como competidoras por el afecto de Peter.

Tras golpear brevemente la puerta de la casa, esta se abrió y una hermosa rubia de ojos azules de su misma edad abrió la puerta. La famosa CEO de Oscorp, Liz Osborn.

Betty sabía que tenía que jugar bien las cartas.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Mephisto estaba furioso por la decisión de los Parker.<p>

No podía creer que rechazaron su oferta.

Había fallado.

Él.

No podía entenderlo.

Sin embargo, no iba a quedarse así.

Peter Parker sufriría y tras estar completamente destruido, tendría su venganza.

Peter Parker terminaría suplicándole por el trato.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

**CONTINUARA  
><strong>

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Como podrán ver, Peter y Mary Jane se encuentran en Symkaria tras rechazar la oferta de Mephisto y esperando un bebé. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que estén tranquilos. Después de todo, Silver Sable quiere algo de Peter y Betty recurre a Liz para averiguar donde están. Finalmente Mephisto no se rendirá y clamará venganza. Esto es solo el comienzo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Aunque este fanfic sigue la premisa del Universo 616 y la Guerra Civil, haré algunos retoques en la continuidad solo para encajarlo en el fanfic.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Desde ya muchas gracias.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Saludos, Spidey_Legend.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	2. Desde Symkaria

.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic protagonizado por Spidey.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Summary: <strong>Peter y Mary Jane rechazan la oferta de Mephisto y con ayuda de SIlver Sable, se refugian en Symkaria.

* * *

><p><strong>*Disclaimer:<strong> Ni Spider-Man ni los personajes de Marvel me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>**

* * *

><p>"<strong>No One More Day"<strong>

_Spider-Man/Marvel fanfic_

_By Spidey_Legend_

"**Capítulo Segundo"**

"Desde Symkaria"

_Creado y finalizado: 21/10/2014_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>uego de la muerte de May tras rechazar la oferta de Mephisto, Peter y Mary Jane sabían que debían escapar inmediatamente. La ayuda de Silver Sable no era suficiente al principio.

Todos los familiares y amigos de la pareja corrían peligro.

El Daily Bugle. Nadie se atrevería ir allí. Mucha exposición y a pesar de todo, sabía que Jameson podía defenderse de cualquiera que intentara algo. Betty, Glory, Ben, Robbie e incluso Jonah estarían a salvo. Al menos por ahora y hasta que se calmase toda la situación. Realmente no sabía como el conflicto entre las fuerzas de Tony y las del Capitán resultarían y aunque lamentase el escape del cobarde, entenderían que priorizar a la familia era lo mejor.

La escuela le había preocupado un montón e incluso había oído de dos ataques en un burdo intento de atraerlo para así matarlo. Para suerte de todos, se dice que Punisher apareció por el lugar y tras asesinar a algunos, los que escaparon tenían un mensaje acerca que el legendario Frank Castle protegería personalmente la escuela.

El mensaje fue claro y los delincuentes comunes se acobardaron. Obviamente nadie quería enfrentar al Punisher. Un supervillano quiso probar suerte. Francis Klum, alguien que había aclamado el manto de Mysterio pero fue despachado por el vigilante.

En cuanto a la familia de Mary Jane, las buenas se dieron cuando Felicia lo llamó y le dijo que tanto la tía y hermana de Mary Jane estaban bajo protección de ella y de Fireheart.

Peter le comentó la idea a Felicia de refugiarse en Symkaria y le pidió si Fireheart podía llevarlos hasta allí.

Ni hubo ningún problema. Ellos viajarían lo antes posible. Por suerte tanto Thomas como Felicia estaban registrados. Igualmente Peter no se confiaría hasta tenerlas junto a Mary Jane.

Sin nada más que hacer, apenas llegaron a Symkaria, se retiraron para dormir. Realmente lo necesitaban después de la locura vivida desde que el acta de registro entró en vigencia.

Silver prometió que les informaría apenas surgiese alguna noticia de vital importancia.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Silver Sablinova sabía que el pago por ayudarlos a escapar de Estados Unidos no iba a ser justo. Es más, podía considerarse chantaje pero no veía otra forma de conseguir sus objetivos.<p>

Desde hacía unos años, su tío Morty le venía sugiriendo un heredero.

Alguien que se encargara de la empresa familiar y los negocios principales de Symkaria para cuando ella ya no pudiese estar más a cargo.

Tras el fracaso en su matrimonio con el Forastero, del cual mejor ni volver a mencionar, Silver jamás pudo encontrar a alguien para llevar a cabo esa tarea. Al menos hasta que conoció a Spider-Man.

El héroe cumplía con todos los requisitos que ella pretendía. Tal vez exceptuando su pésimo y molesto sentido del humor pero era un hombre por el cual podía sentirse atraída.

Tras mucho tiempo, la oportunidad se le había presentado.

Ahora conocía al hombre detrás de la máscara.

Desde ese momento, se dedicó a estudiarlo y le gustó. Con o sin máscara era espectacular.

El único problema es que estaba casado y eso supondría un problema. No para ella que debido a su cultura de miles de año, le importaba muy poco el tener que compartir pareja.

En Symkaria no existía restricción a la poligamia. Es común ver a hombres con dos o tres mujeres y viceversa. La homosexualidad no era mal vista y menudo el matrimonio se utilizaba para fusionar familia en pos de un bienestar común.

Silver apuntaría a ello. Claro que primero tendría que convencer a la mujer Watson.

Si quería que funcionase para todos, Peter Parker no solo debía casarse con ella, sino también embarazarla. Los Parker quedarían completamente protegidos y ella cumpliría con los designios para ella.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Betty Brant y Liz Osborn no habían hablado en los últimos cinco minutos. El silencio sepulcral solo podía pregonar una fuerte discusión.<p>

Ambas mujeres se conocían desde hace tiempo y habían competido por los sentimientos del mismo hombre quien resultó ser Spider-Man.

Para Betty resultó ser un alivio. Un hombre al que ella quería siempre la había estado protegiendo. Un héroe con el que podía contar cuando lo necesitase. Flash tenía razón en eso. Spider-Man era el mejor. Ahora por fin tras mucho tiempo podía alivianar la culpa acerca de lo sucedido tanto a su hermano como a su esposo.

En cuanto a Liz, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Liz no sentía el menor remordimiento acerca de la disputa entre su ex y su suegro. Norman Osborn era un ser despreciable.

Sin embargo, se sentía insegura. La locura Osborn también se traspasó a su esposo y le terminó costando tanto la vida como en su momento su matrimonio.

Ahora que sabía la verdad acerca de Spider-Man, se preguntaba como iba a reaccionar cuando se lo encontrase de nuevo.

Y Mary Jane lo sabía. Evidentemente. Nadie se casaría con Spider-Man sin saber su identidad.

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres Brant?"._ Liz sonó más molesta de lo que estaba. No se sentía cómoda con la situación.

"_Necesitamos encontrar a Peter"._

"_¿Por qué?"._

"_¿Cómo que por que? Su tía murió y no se sabe donde está. Necesitamos encontrarlo y ayudarlo"._

"_Brant. Es una locura. Toda esta locura del registro puede matarnos si nos metemos en su camino. Incluso si mi hermano decidiese ayudarnos"._ En estos momentos, agradecía a Dios que Mark se había llevado a Normie a dar un paseo y no se encontraba allí para escuchar.

"_Es nuestro amigo y necesita nuestra ayuda"._ Betty volvió a repetir algo más frenética. Liz notó algo. Ambas se consideraban amigas de Peter y de Mary Jane. Ambas salieron con él y de algún modo Spider-Man arruinó sus relaciones pero a pesar de ello, Betty destilaba algo más.

De pronto algo le vino a la mente. Ella la miró a los ojos y pudo confirmarlo. Estaba sorprendida, aún después de todo este tiempo.

"_Dime Betty, ¿no me digas que aún estás enamorada de él?"_.

Betty se sorprendió por la pregunta pero no pudo negarse. Apartó su mirada de la rubia toda sonrojada.

Betty finalmente se encontraba en el momento de la verdad.

Ella re resopndió. _"Diablos, sí. Aún me gusta"._

No dijo más nada.

Liz se quedó observándola.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Mephisto estaba impaciente por la tardanza de su invitada.<p>

No le agradaba tener que recurrir a ella pero para empezar estaba bien.

Ella solo representaba la primera parte de su plan de venganza. Aún con todo lo molesta que fuese.

"_Disculpa la tardanza"._ Con ese tonito irrespetuoso y molesto, Satanna Hellstrom se hizo presente en el infierno de Mephisto.

"_No me interesa tus excusas. Te convoqué solamente para que me pagues ese favor que me debes"._

Satanna frunció. No le gustaba para nada.

"_No te preocupes querida. Estoy seguro que te va a gustar"._ Mephisto estalló en su propia carcajada.

En tanto, la súcubo se preguntaba que es lo que pretendía uno de los demonios más poderoso en la existencia.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

**CONTINUARÁ  
><strong>

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Como habrán visto. Se desvela lo que Silver Sable pretende y se forma la alianza entre Betty y Liz con ciertas revelaciones de la primera. También tenemos como Felicia y Puma se encargan de proteger a la familia de Mary Jane y finalmente el plan de Mephisto comienza con la convocatoria de Satanna como parte de su venganza.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Por cierto, el fanfic será un Harem y además de Mary Jane y Silver Sable, también se confirman a Betty Brant y a Liz Osborn. Aunque se desarrollará poco a poco. Lo mismo para las miembros restantes que se incorporarán a lo largo de la historia.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Aunque este fanfic sigue la premisa del Universo 616 y la Guerra Civil, haré algunos retoques en la continuidad solo para encajarlo en el fanfic.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Desde ya muchas gracias.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Saludos, Spidey_Legend.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


End file.
